Invalid
by ToaIgnika23
Summary: In a fight with a Kuma nui, Kopaka gets invalid, he can't talk and he can't move normaly...Is friendship going to help him? Maybe more than that? What about therapy with love? Kopaka/Gali!
1. Chapter 1

**This is now what ****BionicleFuzzyMelon****asked for! Now I'm working on****a Gali/Kopaka story. I actually have an idea; let's see if it works… Thanks BionicleFuzzyMelon for the idea of a Gali/Kopaka story! I recommend you to read this story with the song: ****_Your guardian angel, _****from ****_Red jumpsuit apparatus_**** , ****_This ain't a love song, Bon Jovi _**** and****_ Wake me up when september ends, Green Day. _****Anyway, enjoy it! ;)**

**Chapter 1:**

"Get him!" Yelled Lewa Mata.

The six Toa Mata were trying to trap a Kuma Nui who was attacking Onu-Koro. They just wanted to return it to its home, but it wasn't that easy.

Tahu received a smack on the stomach which left him without breath.

"I'm coming, brother!" Pohatu yelled.

He used his Kakama to run in circles around the Kuma nui and confuse it. The Kuma nui looked for him with the sight, but he could never find him.

Gali sent a torrent of water to the Rahi and Kopaka froze him.

"Now we gotta return him to his home" Tahu said.

They all picked up the Kuma nui to return it to Ko-Wahi.

"It's already heavy, isn't it?" Gali commented while she changed her Kaukau to a Pakari.

"Unnecessarily heavy" Muttered Kopaka as he did the same than her.

They didn't notice, but the Kuma nui was looking at them through his frozen eyes. Suddenly he broke the ice, and before Kopaka could notice, the Kuma nui grabbed him between its teeth and threw him with all its strength against a wall of stone.

Kopaka's head crashed against the wall and then he fell to the ground, completely unconscious.

"I'm coming, brother!" Yelled Tahu, he used his fire sword and sent a flare of fire, Lewa sent a sand torment and they locked the Kuma nui in a crystal jail.

Onua, Lewa and Pohatu returned it to Ko-Wahi, while Tahu and Gali carried Kopaka to Ga-Koro to look for a healer.

…

Kopaka opened his eyes. He was laid down on a bed.

"Look, he's opened-eyed!" Yelled Lewa.

Kopaka stared at them and brandished his sword, without standing up.

"What is he doing?" Onua asked. "Kopaka, What are you…? Hey!" Kopaka almost smacked him with his sword, but his movements were awkward and a bit slow.

"What are you doing?" Asked Tahu. "It's us! Your brothers!"

Kopaka's eyes widened in surprise.

He tried to stand up, but he fell to the ground. Pohatu picked him up. Kopaka tried to walk again, but he couldn't even keep on his feet.

Onua put him on the bed again.

"Turaga!" Lewa yelled as he ran to look for her.

Turaga Nokama came into the hut.

"Toa Kopaka, what happened?"

Kopaka just stared at her, Onua helped him to sit on the bed, but he couldn't keep his body erected, and Tahu had to hold his head, because he couldn't keep it raised.

"Toa Kopaka, I'll repeat it, what happened?" Turaga Nokama said softly.

Kopaka wasn't still answering. He was opening his mouth, but wasn't talking.

"Kopaka…"

Kopaka babbled.

"Did you understand something?" Pohatu asked.

"I just understood some babbling."

"What happened, Toa?"

Gali began telling her what happened when they fought against the Kuma Nui, and how he crashed his head against a wall.

"Let me check him."

The Turaga began checking his head, she discovered a big bruise which also had a little of blood, the touched it, Kopaka began babbling to protest.

"He has a small head fracture. That's why he can't talk."

"No only that, Turaga," Said Tahu "He tried to attack us, and he can't walk. He can't even keep on his feet!"

"Let me check something else…"

She asked for help and Onua turned his body, the Turaga began also checking his back.

"His spine has a fracture as well." She sighed and looked at the ground. "He'll never walk or talk again."

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**So? What do you think? Will he walk and talk again? Who knows, maybe yes, maybe not. R&R! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed.

"He can't keep invalid!" Yelled Tahu "I mean, there must be a solution for this…!"

"I would have liked so." Nokama said sadly "But there's not." She looked at all of them. "Now he'll need you more than never before." And she walked out the hut.

The five brothers stared at Kopaka.

"But this… this can't be happening!" Said Pohatu.

Gali walked out the hut and sat down in a rock. Once there she began crying. Tahu followed her.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. She didn't answer so he sat down next to her. "He's my brother too, Gali, and I'm sad for this, but the Turaga is right. He now needs us more than before! We can't give up that easily.

"I…I know that, Tahu, and I won't let him fall that easily. But I…"

"Gali, I know it. You love him." He said.

"W-What?"

"C'mon, you can't deny it."

There was a silence.

"Who told you?" She said.

"No one. It was obvious."

She was about to reply when a yell interrupted them. They ran into the hut. Onua, Pohatu and Lewa were trying to help Kopaka to walk, and he fell to the ground many times.

"Don't do that" Tahu exploded. "YOU KNOW HE CAN'T EVEN KEEP ON HIS FEET!"

"Sorry." They said.

Onua put him on his bed again.

"Gali, can you help me with something?" Tahu asked.

"Sure."

"Come with me." He looked at his other tree brothers "Just… just try to don't kill him."

They walked to Ta-Koro, and they looked for Turaga Vakama.

"Turaga, we need your help. Do you have some iron?" Tahu said.

"Why?"

Tahu and Gali explained him the whole story.

"Mata Nui, one of the spirits is fallen…" He said sadly. "He needs you more than before now"

"Turaga Nokama told us the same. That's why we came here to look for you. We need iron."

Turaga Vakama accepted and gave them all the iron they wanted.

"Uh… now… can you help us to make two wheels?" Said Tahu.

…

"Is everything okay?" Asked Gali.

"No." Onua said sadly. "Now he can't even babble."

Gali sighed and stared at Kopaka.

"We're with you, don't worry."

He smiled.

"Look at this!" Said Tahu and he showed them a wheelchair.

"WHOA!" The three brothers said.

"Did you did this?" Pohatu asked.

"It's amazing!" Said Lewa.

Onua and Pohatu grabbed Kopaka and sat him on the wheelchair.

"I'll go to walk with him." Gali said smiling.

…

"The afternoon is beautiful, isn't it?" She said. Of course Kopaka didn't answer. She changed her Kaukau to a Pakari and picked him up to sit him on the sand.

Kopaka fell to his back. He stared at her.

She lifted him again and sat him on the wheelchair. She just sat next to him.

"This beach is always beautiful. The sun, the bright sea…" She said and had an idea. She picked him up again. Kopaka was getting annoyed of being picked up many times like a baby. She carried him to the shoreline and sat him on the water, and of course, she had to hold his back. Kopaka smiled at the sensation of the water on his legs. She sat next to him.

"Look" She said. She grabbed a little aquatic Rahi, took his hand and put him on it. "It's a crab. But don't worry, It won't pinch you. It's inoffensive."

Kopaka felt the little crab walking on his palm. What a sensation! He stared at Gali. In the name o the spirits…at the afternoon's light she was beautiful… He would have liked to tell her that he thanked her for being nice at him when he was like a vegetable. He tried to use his mental energy to move… But he couldn't control his brain. He couldn't control anything.

_Thanks for being by my side, Gali. _He thought and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Did he behave well?" Lewa asked.

Gali stared at him. Kopaka stared at Gali without moving his head.

"Yes, I also think he liked the beach."

Kopaka smiled.

There was an awkward silence.

"Wanna play kohlii?" Asked Pohatu.

"I don't know" Said Tahu "What about Kopaka?"

Kopaka frowned. All that caring about him made him feel weak. Even though he wasn't as strong as before.

"He can watch the game" Suggested Onua. They all nodded. He touched Kopaka's shoulder. "Don't worry brother, you won't get bored"

**That's what you think, Kohlii head,** Kopaka thought. **I like Kohlii, even though I've never played it. Why do you want to torture me like that?**

"Let's go then" Said Lewa. "But what about the teams? We are five!"

"Gali can take care of him." Said Onua "Of course, only if she wants so"

"I'll take care of him. Don't worry." Said Gali.

Onua was about to move the wheelchair, but it broke, so Kopaka fell to his back. He stared angrily at Onua.

"Sorry. But was this thing correctly built?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind." He picked up Kopaka, who wanted to protest.

"Onua…" Gali said.

"What?"

"Look at his head."

Kopaka's head was hanging, his mouth was open and he was drooling.

"Ugh, this is gross. Who wants to hold him?"

They stared at each other.

"Give him to me" Said Gali and she sighed while she changed her Kaukau to a Pakari, wondering how she could have so pathetic brothers. Kopaka felt the sensation of being on Gali's arms. The first sensation was shame, because she was a female. Since when a female carries a male on her arms? And the second sensation was happiness. He trusted to her, he knew she would never let him fall, and being on her arms, so near to her was a great sensation. But he was still feeling weak.

Gali carried him till they reached to the half of the way. The rest of the way Tahu carried him.

When they arrived to the stadium, he sat him next to Gali. Gali pushed a stone behind his back, so he wouldn't fall once he was sitting on the stands.

"Do you like the stadium?" She asked, but of course she didn't expect an answer.

**I love it.** Kopaka thought.

"It's beautiful how the torches illuminate it. Isn't it?"

**Gali, why do you talk to me? Don't you see I can't talk?** He thought feeling sorry for himself.

They began watching their brothers playing. Gali enjoyed watching them, even though she would have liked to play too.

"Haha" She laughed "Did you see how Pohatu just crashed against Onua?" She said turning around. She notice of the look on his face. He looked sad. "What's wrong? Don't you like the game? I know, maybe you're thirsty."

**No, Gali, is not that. It's just that I…**

Gali grabbed a glass of water and put it on his lips.

Kopaka stared at her, first refusing to drink the water, but then he rolled his eyes and began drinking. When he finished he felt a little weaker than before.

"What happens?" She asked, looking how tired he seemed. "Oh, it's not easy to move your muscles, isn't it?" She sighed. "Sorry, I didn't know it."

**You don't need to apologize, Gali, you didn't know it.**

Then she noticed how sad he seemed while he watched the game.

"Do you want to play too?" She asked, suddenly noticing about it.

**Yes. But I know that's impossible…** He moved his lip and looked at the ground.

Gali began thinking. She couldn't just put him on the Kohlii camp and give him a Kohlii stick. He looked around. How?

She noticed about a very long rope.

She walked towards it, cut them and grabbed a Kohlii stick.

Then she grabbed his hand. She tied it to the stick and then she tied his wrist.

**What are you doing?** He thought.

Gali cut the rope again. She tied his wrist to a stone, and then she tied the stick.

"It's ready." She said.

She grabbed the other side of the rope which was tied on his stick, put a Kohlii ball in front of the Kohlii stick and walked away.

"I'll be the goalie, you'll be the player."

Kopaka stared at his hand, then at the stick and then at Gali.

"_Toa Kopaka has the ball, his movements are so fast that no one can see them" _Gali began saying with commentator's voice. "_He's alone; he's in front of the porters lodge…" _She pulled of the rope. Kopaka hit the ball like a puppet. "_The ball rolls like the speed of light…" _The ball stopped rolling. She stared at Kopaka, she jumped and hit the ball to the porters lodge. "GOOOOAAAALLLL!" She yelled "A Toa in a wheelchair has scored a goal!" She hugged him. Kopaka smiled.

"Did you see that?" Lewa said.

"That was weird, but cute." Said Onua. Tahu smiled.

**What do you think? The part where Gali helps Kopaka to play Kohlii is inspired of the short film****_ Ropes._**** It is really cute and sad. But don't worry, this will be the first and the last idea I inspire in something ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The other five Toa fixed the wheelchair and Gali carried Kopaka to Ko-Koro. She'd have to explain the Turaga what happened, and what would happen with Kopaka's fate.

She was carrying him there when she noticed about something. He was shivering.

"What happens?" She asked. "I thought you felt comfortable with cold"

**I don't know. I'm… I'm freezing…Please…I…I don't wanna be here. **

"Maybe the blow also affected your sense of tact…" She said after thinking a bit.

**Maybe. **

"If you gotta keep warm I guess I'll have to carry you to Ta-Koro…"

**WHAT? NO! I'M FREEZING BUT I DON'T WANNA DIE PARBOILED!**

Who knows, maybe Gali read his mind, or maybe she just had a better idea.

"Or you can come with me to Ga-Koro"

**Really? But I'll be a nuisance to you. I don't wanna stress you.**

"Turaga Nokama can help me to take care of you. It won't be so terrible."

**What? Can you hear what I think?**

"I would like to know what you're thinking. It would be easier if you could talk."

**That means no.**

"I'll see that you feel at home. Don't worry."

**I… I can't thank you enough, Gali. ** He smiled.

…

"He was shivering when I tried to take him to Ko-Koro. Maybe Ta-Koro's environment is too hot for him. That's why I think he must stay here with us." Gali said to the Turaga.

The Turaga nodded.

"Is okay, Gali, he can stay here. But where? "

"He can stay with me."

"Won't you be annoyed?"

**That was a little offensive, Turaga.**

"No. He's my brother."

"That's very good, Gali. You really care about your teammates."

**She's actually perfect, Turaga. **He thought and smiled.

Gali took Kopaka to her hut. He kept sitting on the wheelchair, watching her put order on her hut.

"Maybe the place is not so big. But you are gonna be fine."

**With you I'd always be fine… Wait, Kopaka, what's wrong with you? Why are you thinking like this? **And he got angry and ashamed with himself.

Gali changed her Kaukau to a Pakari, picked him up and she laid him on her bed.

**Gali, I… I can't accept this. What about you?**

She lay next to him, keeping a decent distance between both. Kopaka began feeling nervous. She, him, alone in her hut…

**Enough for it, Kopaka! Stop thinking like that!**

"Don't worry." She said, looking at the roof "Maybe tomorrow we'll wake up… and this will be nothing but a dream."

Kopaka stared at his chest with shame. He was being a nuisance for everyone. **Stupid Kuma Nui. It's your fault that I'm paralytic now.**

"One day Turaga Nokama told me that everything happens for some reason." She stared at him "Maybe what happened to you happened for some reason. Don't you think so?"

Kopaka kept staring at her with admiration. **She's so wise!**

"Maybe this will show us something." She said and turned around. "Good night."

**Good night, Gali.**

...

1:00a.m Gali woke up because Kopaka was trembling. She stared at him. He seemed scared and he was sweating and babbling in dreams.

She touched him. He woke up afraid.

"Kopaka, it's me, Gali."

Kopaka seemed to calm down a bit with that. But he had tears on his eyes.

"Were you having any nightmare?"

He just moved his inferior lip and looked at her.

**It was horrible, Gali. We were fighting against the Kuma Nui again… I didn't end up paralytic, but the ones who suffered that were you. I couldn't help you all… I had to see how the Kuma nui was killing you and… and… **

He couldn't help it anymore and tears began running on his mask.

"Turaga Nokama once told me that nightmares have a meaning"

He sniffed.

"Maybe you are not feeling fine with the fact that you're not as strong as before. But you know what? You're not alone" She smiled. "You have us all. We'll take care of you, even if this lasts forever. And we'll be strong for you."

Kopaka suddenly felt the desire of hug her.

They kept staring at each other for some seconds. But they couldn't sleep again.

"Let's do something." Gali said and got up. She grabbed him by the hands, pulled him up and leaned him against her body, and then she sat him on the wheelchair. She carried him out, and they kept staring the nocturne starry sky.

**It's beautiful… especially the two moons.**

Kopaka stared at her and smiled with affection.

They kept in silence, till Kopaka was falling asleep again. Gali carried him to the hut again and laid him on the bed, then she laid next to him, and they fell asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Kopaka woke up,he rolled his eyes and saw Gali sleeping next to him. A shiver ran down his spine and he smiled. He was still feeling the desire to wake her up with a hug, and to thank her for be by his side.

**But, Would I really hug her?** He thought. **I don't know if I'd have the courage to do it**

At that moment moment she woke up and stared at him.

"Did you sleep well for the rest of the night?" She asked.

**Gali,really,stop doing that.**

"I hope so, because Tahu and I have plans..."

**WHAT?! TRAITOR!**

"...For you." She finished saying.

**Oh,that's good...Wait, What kinds of plans?**

She picked him up and sat him on the wheelchair. Then she carried him to the beach.

Kopaka half closed his eyes. The sunshine annoyed him. *It seems like I'll have to get used to this..*

Tahu was standing away, and when he saw them he approached them.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked to Kopaka.

**C'mon, Do you really want to remind me that I can't talk?** And he frowned.

"What about the others?" Gali asked.

"They must be coming now,I suppose" He answered.

At that moment Lewa,Onua and Pohatu arrived running.

"Hi Toa-Brothers!" Lewa said cheerfully. "Did he sleep well"

**Please,Gali,don't mention them about the nightmare...** He stared at her.

"He slept as a baby."

**Uff. Thanks Mata Nui..Agh,I'm thirsty.**

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Pohatu asked.

"Why don't we play something?" Suggested Tahu.

"And Kopaka?" Asked Onua.

"Who says he's not going to play? Of course he will!" Tahu replied.

"If you say it...But what are we going to play?"

"Hide and seek?" Suggested Lewa.

"Here?" Asked Gali "On the beach?"

"Yes, Why not?"

"Okay. Who will seek?"

"One,two,three..." Tahu began.

Onua picked up Kopaka and ran to hide with his other four brothers.

Lewa hid on a palm tree. Pohatu hid behind a rock, Gali hid under the water. Onua ran with Kopaka to a cave and he sat him on the ground.

"You stay here, I'll be right back."

Kopaka watched him leave. Well, at least he was playing,and he was going to win. Tahu wouldn't find him there.

...

"Ninthy nine... One hundred! Ready or not, I'm coming!" Tahu yelled and he began looking for his five brothers.

"This leaf will hang on, I hope so" Lewa muttered.

He watched Tahu walking under him. He chuckled.

The leaf sounded.

"Uh oh..." He said and fell over Tahu.

"Oww,my head..." Tahu complained. Then he stared at Lewa. He stood up and began running.

"I found Lewa!" He yelled.  
>Then he began looking for his other four brothers.<p>

Tahu walked and looked behind a rock.

"I found Pohatu!" He yelled and then he chuckled. "Really,dude? Behind a rock?"

"Is that wrong?" Pohatu asked.

"Never mind." Tahu answered and began looking for Gali,Onua, and Kopaka.

"I guess I know where to find Gali..." Tahu mumbled. He changed his Hau to a Kaukau and he entered to the sea.

He swam for some minutes and then he saw an strange figure. He touched it.

"I found Gali!" He yelled and swam back to the surface.

*Now I must find Onua and Kopaka...*

He began looking for Onua till the afternoon fell. The sea's level was increasing very much and he still didn't find Onua and Kopaka.

The sea's level continued increasing...

Onua wasn't under the rocks...

The sea's level continued increasing...

Onua wasn't under the sea.

The sea's level was still increasing very much...

Tahu finally got tired and he sat down in the sand. He noticed he sat in something hard.

"What's this?" He said.

It was a leg. He began tearing off the sand and he found Onua.

"I found Onua!" He yelled triunfantly and began looking for Kopaka.

One,two,three ours. The others had to begin to help Tahu to find Kopaka. Onua didn't want to tell him where he was. But suddenly he noticed about something very concerning.

"Guys! The sea level is increasing!" He shouted.

"So what?" Asked Lewa.

"Kopaka is in the cave!"

They stared at each other stunned and then they ran to the cave. The sea had totally covered the cave.

The four males changed their masks to a Kaukau and the five brothers began swimming in the cave to find him.

Onua found his body. He picked him and swam back to the surface.

...

Onua carried Kopaka's body to the sand and he laid him down there.

"Let me check him" Tahu said. He changed his Hau to a Akaku and looked trough Kopaka's chest.

"His lungs aren't working. He has no oxigen." He said sadly, watching how Kopaka's heart stone was brighting weakly.

"What now?!" Yelled Lewa.

They began thinking and suddenly all the males stared at Gali.

"What?" She said.

"Give him rescue breathing!" Said Pohatu.

"W-what?"

"Do it,Gali, he's our friend...Please." Said Tahu.

Gali kneel on the sand and touched Kopaka's chest. She approached her mouth to his and pursed their lips together.

She breather her breath on him. It was a great sensation to fell his lips on hers. Kopaka opened his eyes weakly. Then he stared at Gali. **Is she kissing me..? I...I must be dreaming...** He thought. Gali's eyes meet with his. They kept staring at each other for around twenty seconds and then she separated of him.

"He's alive!" The other four brothers yelled.

**Oh,so that was only rescue breathing.** And he felt a bit sad. He coughed and got tired, and he began to fall asleep.

"Onua,Can you sit him on the wheelchair?" Asked Pohatu.

Onua sat him on the wheelchair and they walked to Gali's hut. Kopaka kept staring at her the whole way. Gali noticed and she blushed. He smiled.

Anyway,his mouth was open and he was drooling.

**What a shame,Kopaka, why don't you close your mouth?** He thought.

...

Gali was sitting on the her bed. Kopaka was laid down.

"Well,the game didn't have a good ending" She said.

**It had it to me.**

"But you're alive. That's the important thing"

He stared at her. She laid next to him.

"Good night." She said and tried to sleep.

**Good night,Gali.**

**So? What do you think? They kissed! Well, it was rescue breathing,but anyway, their lips touched. R&R ;)**

**Uh, and I know it was short, but don't worry, the next one will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Morning on Ga-Koro. Gali picked up Kopaka and sat him on the wheelchair. He was thirsty but…

**Do you know how hard is to express that you're thirsty when you can't talk? **He thought.

"Do you need something?" She said, noticing about the look on his eyes.

**I'm thirsty…**

"Maybe you want to pee…"

**No, I don't wanna…**

"Don't worry; I'll take you to a bush"

**But Gali, I don't want you to see my…**

Before he could continue thinking she was carrying him to the nearest bush. She picked him up and put him between the bushes.

"Don't worry, I won't watch you"

**Gali, please, I DON'T WANNA PEE.**

"What's wrong? Are you uncomfortable with me here?"

**Gali, I…**

"Okay, I'll go away and I'll be back once you finish."

**And how do you want me to take off that part of my armor…?**

She left.

He kept staring at the ground. But he didn't do anything.

"Did you finish?"

**I didn't want to pee.**

"You didn't want to pee? Oh, then I'm sorry." She said and put him on the wheelchair again. "But what do you want then?"

**I just want water…**

"Maybe you want a bath…"

**WHAT?! NO WAY! I REFUSE!**

She carried him to the water and put him there. She tried to remove his armor but he tensed his muscles.

"What's wrong?" She said. "C'mon, Kopaka, don't be stubborn and cooperate."

**No way, I won't let you see me like that.**

Then she had an idea. She began tickling him. He laughed and had to relax his muscles so she could finally remove his armor.

**Not fair…**

She saw his pouting face and laughed.

"I know this is uncomfortable for you, but you needed it."

**I'm thirsty, not dirty.**

"You'll feel better once I finish."

**Gali, stop, you're making me nervous.**

She finished and put him his armor again. Kopaka's face was so red when she pulled him out of the water that he could have easy been confused with a Toa of fire.

"I'm not watching anything, so change that face" She said with teacher's voice.

She finished and carried him to the beach.

"Do you want water?" She asked.

**Yes! Yes! Yes!**

"No?"

**YES! I WANT WATER!**

"You want water? Okay then." She walked to her hut, grabbed a glass of water and walked back with him, she put the glass of water on his lips and he began drinking.

"It seems like you were really thirsty"

**Yes…Thanks Gali.**

They kept in silence for some seconds and then she walked to her hut again. Then she came back with a rope.

**Are we going to play Kohlii again?**

She changed her Kaukau to a Pakari and put him on her back. She tied his wrists with hers and then she tied his ankles to hers.

**Gali, what are you doing?**

"Wanna walk across Mata Nui?"

**Walk?**

She began walking. Of course she had to use her Pakari to don't get tired.

Kopaka felt pain on his legs because it was hard to him to move them. But he was touched. It was great to be walking again (with help, but anyway) he was in the verge of tears of happiness. Especially because it was her who was making him walk again.

Gali was walking through the beaches and she finally stopped when they arrived to Ta-Koro's beach.

She untied him and sat him on the wheelchair.

The afternoon was beautiful, and the hot weather of Ta-Koro was making them sweat.

He stared at her. Their eyes meet.

**Thanks Gali. If I just could talk…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Everything was in peace. But Kopaka was alone in Gali's hut, because she had to go to fight against the Nuhvok with her other four brothers.

The only thing he could do then was stay on the hut, and stare at the ground, the roof and the walls.

**This boredom is going to kill me.** He thought, even though he liked the peace, that peace was more than enough.

He was still thinking about his death with the boredom when Macku entered to the hut.

"Hello Toa Kopaka." She said. "May I ask why you are in a wheelchair?"

**Mata Nui, What am I going to do now? **He thought desperate.

Macku kept waiting for the answer when Turaga Nokama came in too.

"Macku, What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Toa Gali told me to leave this here." She said pointing to a little box.

"Hello Toa." Nokama said.

**Hi.**

"Why isn't he talking?" Macku asked.

Nokama stared at the ground with sadness. Then she stared at Kopaka and then at Macku.

"He suffered an accident which left him paralytic" She explained.

Macku stared at Kopaka.

"A… A Toa is fallen?" She asked with concern.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Macku approached to Kopaka.

"But… is he going to have a normal life again." She asked turning around to see Nokama.

"Only a miracle can make that happen."

Macku stared at Kopaka with sadness.

"Does Turaga Nuju know this?"

"Tahu is going to explain him. Don't worry."

"And what about the Ko-Matoran?"

**In Makuta's name… I forgot about that… Who is going to protect my Matoran if I'm like this? **And he felt a huge anguish on his chest. **No, no way… I must walk again.**

He did as much as he could to move his muscles, but he couldn't. He just got tired.

**Please… someone must protect them. Leaving them helpless isn't on my list.**

He was thinking on that when suddenly he peed on his armor.

**Mata Nui, this can't be happening!**

"Uh, Turaga…" Macku said.

Turaga Nokama stared at Kopaka with stun.

"When the Toa are back they'll know what to do, don't worry." Nokama said.

At that moment Tahu and Gali entered to the hut.

"Did something wrong happen?" Tahu asked.

"He had a little accident." The Turaga said.

Gali and Tahu stared at Kopaka, who was blushing when his brother and sister saw the urine on the wheelchair.

**I guess I do need a bath now…**

**...**

Tahu helped him to wear his clean armor again.

**This is embarrassing.**

"Don't worry, brother, is normal you to have those problems." He said while he sat him again on the wheelchair.

**It's easy for you to say it, isn't it? You're not like a vegetable now.**

"But we're between males, so you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Gali arrived.

"How did he behave?" She asked.

"He was reluctant when I wanted to take off his armor, but nothing else."

Gali smiled and stroked his head.

"You're such a stubborn Toa sometimes…"

The night was falling. Gali said goodbye to Tahu and carried Kopaka to the hut again.

"I'm sorry if we left you alone, but we had to fight against the Nuhvok."

**Don't worry.**

When they entered to the hut, Turaga Nuju and Matoro were standing there.

**So is it true? **Nuju squawked. Matoro translated what he said.

"Yes, Turaga. We were fighting against a Kuma Nui and his head and spine crashed against a wall."

Nuju squawked again.

"**_But there must be a way for him to walk and talk again." _**Matoro translated.

"We're doing as much as we can, but his muscles don't work yet."

Squawk.

"Sorry, Turaga, but I'm not translating that." Matoro said.

More squawks.

"No, I won't translate."

Nuju began talking.

"But he can't keep like a vegetable! He's one of the six spirits!" He cried when he was little bit relaxed and he hit the ground with his staff.

"But Turaga…"Gali tried.

"How could you be so fool, Kopaka?!" Nuju yelled. "Why didn't you see that the Kuma Nui wasn't asleep yet?!" And he smacked him in the head with his staff.

Kopaka blushed. He felt ashamed to be treated like that in front of Matoro and especially in front of Gali.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IGNORANT FOOL!" Nuju was totally out of himself of rage. "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN'T JUST JAIL A JUMA NUI WITH ICE?!"

Kopaka heard the scolds. He stared at the ground as the tears of shame began to run on his mask. He knew he was stupid on doing that. But he was ashamed of being paralytic and it was too much for him to hear the Turaga's scolds.

Nuju began to pant to calm down. Then he stared at the Toa's tears, he sighed and talked again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Toa." He said. "I know is hard to you to be paralytic, and is harder to be scolded for that. I… I just didn't want anything bad happens to you. And I'm annoyed because you put your life on danger. But I'm also sad for you. I'm concerned. Sorry again. You didn't deserve to be treated like that." He sighed. "The ignorant fool here was me. Not you."

Kopaka began to calm down. Gali hugged him to comfort him.

"You'll be fine" Nuju said. "The great beings can do miracles. They can do everything." He stared at the sky. "And they'll heal you."

**Thanks, Turaga. **

"Good bye Toa. Sorry again, and good bye."

Nuju and Matoro walked out from the hut.

Kopaka stared at Gali.

**I'm thirsty.**

"What's wrong?"

**I'm thirsty.**

"Are you thirsty? Yes? I'm gonna bring you some water." She said and left.

Kopaka kept staring at the roof for some seconds. Then a shiver ran down his spine. He was feeling negative energy.

**Makuta…** He thought.

Then he saw a black smoke surrounding him. He felt like is something was grabbing him like a toy and then he disappeared.

"Here is your water…" Gali said. The wheelchair was empty. "Kopaka?"

She felt the negative energy.

"Makuta…" She mumbled, dropped the glass of water and ran to look for her brothers.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! I'm sorry if I took so long to continue the story, but school was smothering me, I had exams, my school is now in Olympic Games. Also I'm supposedly punished xD I shouldn't be using the Laptop, but anyway, NEW CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 8:**

**What…? Where am I? **Kopaka thought. He wasn't on the wheelchair, he was in a table**. What the heck…?**

He heard footsteps, he shivered. He knew who it was.

Makuta emerged from the shadows. **He's uglier than what I thought.**

"You better don't say that." Makuta said.

**What? Can you hear what I'm thinking of?**

"Sort of." Makuta laughed and stared at him. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

**-.-**

"You're not even struggling…" Makuta laughed again "So, it is true… The badass Toa Kopaka is now paralytic…"

**Badass?**

"Yes. Badass."

**Well, what do you care anyway, you ugly one?**

"I'm warning you, Toa, you better take care of what you think of."

**Sure.**

"Now let me think… So no one knows that you're here with me… Right?"

**I think so.**

"Then what am I going to do first with you?"

**What?**

Makuta grabbed him like if he was a toy.

**Hey! Get off me!**

"This is funny." Makuta said as he was controlling him like a toy. He tried to stand him in the table, but Kopaka fell on his back "What a pity, you're so useless that you can't even keep standing."

**I can be whatever, but never useless. Also, look who is talking.**

"What did you just say?"

**Maybe that's why the Great Beings chose Mata Nui to rule the universe instead of you.**

"SHUT UP!" He yelled as he sent him flying with a slap.

Kopaka crashed against a wall. He ignored the pain and smiled.

**You can do whatever you want, Teridax, but you know inside of you that you will never rule the universe.**

Makuta grabbed him and threw him against the floor.

**There we have another reason: You use your brute force only.**

Makuta was getting red of anger. That Toa was really cold headed and he was really annoying when he wanted.

Makuta grabbed him again and threw him with all the strength he could against the ground.

Kopaka felt one of his pieces breaking. He winced of pain.

"Ha ha, now it isn't so funny, isn't it?" Makuta said. "Maybe that's all you need: Someone to give you a really big beating!"

Makuta approached to him, threw him ten bios up and then he hit him with his staff.

**I'm not going to let you win… No, not yet.**

"Then what are you going to do? Fight? C'mon!" Makuta laughed "You can't move, and you're alone here."

"That's not true at all!" Tahu's voice yelled. He fired a flame directly to Makuta's legs. Makuta yelled, Pohatu kicked a stone and it crashed against Makuta's head.

"That hurt and I didn't like it." Makuta said frowning.

Gali changed her Kaukau to a Pakari and picked Kopaka up.

"We need to get out from here!" She cried.

"Don't you dare dream it!" Makuta cried as he hit a stone, it crashed against the roof and many stones fell, the Toa dodged them, Gali had to jump, but with Kopaka's weight it wasn't so easy, and she and he both rolled together in the ground. She stared at him.

"We'll find a way to get out from here" She said "Don't worry." She stood up and sent a water torrent. At that moment Lewa was jumping to hit Makuta, and the water torrent crashed against his body.

"Sorry!" She cried.

"Never mind." Lewa said "Where is Kopaka brother?"

"Were you looking for this?" Makuta yelled. They all gasped when they saw Makuta holding him on his hand.

"Leave him alone!" Onua cried.

"You asked for it" Makuta said shrugging and he threw him away.

Pohatu used his Kakama and he ran and catch him before he hit the ground.

"I've got you, brother" He said and put him on the wheelchair.

"Keep him distracted!" Yelled Tahu as he began melting the stones that were blocking the entrance.

**This isn't fair. They don't deserve to have to deal with my disability. **Kopaka thought.

"You're right, Toa Kopaka" Makuta said "No one deserves to be taking care of you. You're a nuisance."

"He can be stubborn, proud, cold and maybe a little annoying!" Tahu cried "But he'll never be a nuisance!" He said "I learned that a few ago"

"A brother is never a nuisance!" Yelled Onua as he made a huge fist of earth to punch Makuta "Well, maybe you're an exception, but brothers are never a nuisance!"

**Whoa, that was touching.**

"I HAVE A BROTHER!" Makuta cried as he stood up, grabbed Gali and threw her against Tahu. With the impact they crashed against Lewa "And I don't care about him. If it's for me he can die."

"You're such a…" Pohatu began. He kicked a stone, Tahu stood up and melted it. The lava fell on Makuta's eyes. Makuta cried.

"Time to leave, guys!" Said Lewa.

Onua carried Kopaka and they all ran out from the tunnel.

…

"What a guy." Lewa panted. "He's really a bad-big boy."

"He's Makuta" Onua said "What did you expected?"

The night was falling. The Toa said goodbye to each other and they left.

Gali carried Kopaka to her hut.

But Kopaka wasn't tired.

"What's wrong?" She asked "You don't wanna sleep, uh?" She said "Why don't we play something?" She said, grabbed a ball and put it in front of Kopaka's foot. She began looking for ropes, but when she turned around she could she Kopaka moving his foot and kicking the ball softly.

"You did it by yourself!" Gali yelled of happiness "You're going to recover, and you'll walk, and we'll going to protect the Matoran together, and we are going to tell everyone that you recovered! Did you know that anyone believed that possible? We'll show them they were wrong!" She laughed and hugged him resting her head on his chest, while he was just staring at the roof, smiling with his opened mouth.


End file.
